


Dust

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest (Supernatural), Coming Untouched, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: While spending some time with his small family, Gabriel notices an artifact from the past. Before he can stop the hunter, Sam releases the dust trapped inside. Before they know it, both angels and hunters are caught up in each other, but is it a blessing in disguise?





	Dust

 

** Author’s Note: ** **Here is the last of the series and my submission for Novembers Gabriel Monthly Challenge! I hope that you all enjoyed and I’m thinking about making a full-length Team Free Love story down the road, let me know if you think I should give it a try. The final votes are in and SABRIEL is the winner of my poll. I’m not sure yet, but I have a couple of ideas floating around, the next thing to be posted will be my last Reverse J2 story on the 30th. This will be posted on AO3 as FFN doesn’t allow for RPF.**

**Prompt Used:**

**Dialogue:** **“Hey, I’ve been looking for that! But…why is it _here_?”**

**~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts!**

**Dust**

 

 

Like Gabriel had thought, Dean had been enthusiastic to accept Castiel into their small flock. It made Gabriel happy to know that he could spread his desire between the two, often finding himself touching one or the other at any given chance. His flirting with the others in the bunker had toned down after Castiel gave him a small frown the last time he wiggled his eyebrows and made a sassy comment to one of the women who lived there. Instead of saying anything, Gabriel had stopped his comments and made sure to touch and reassure the young angel often.

 

“Please, Gabriel, _please_!”

 

Humming, Gabriel didn't move from his position on the bed, his mouth licking around the puckered hole of his little brother. He had been at it for over an hour, using his mouth until Castiel was writhing on the sheets, the angel having reached his peak twice before Gabriel moved to his ass. It was always a pleasure to make Castiel beg. Between he and Dean, they had taught the young angel what joys he could experience. With Dean once again on a hunt, Gabriel had the chance to wreck Castiel. The angel arched into his mouth, rutting his ass along Gabriel’s tongue.

 

“I need you; please, brother!”

 

Sucking at the puckered opening, Gabriel gave the flesh one more lick before pulling back. He had already used his fingers on the other angel, spreading him open before diving his tongue into the tight heat of his lover. Without so much as a snap, Gabriel coated his cock in thick lubricant before hoisting Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and aligning his dick to the hole he had been eating out moments before. Castiel didn’t wait, the younger angel pressing back until Gabriel breached him.

 

“Fuck, Cassie, you’re still so tight.”

 

Slowly Gabriel thrust his cock into the body below his; it was a sensation he loved, the first push inside one of his lovers. Once his pelvis was pressed against the soft ass of his brother, Gabriel began to move. Unlike the first thrust, this time Gabriel pulled almost entirely out before fucking into Castiel hard. The blue-eyed angel cried out, his hands reaching to grab the sheets which nearly tore under his hands while Gabriel moved above him. Castiel loved it just a bit rough, knowing that neither of his partners would hurt him, and Gabriel enjoyed that Castiel could take so much more than a human.

 

He loved making love to Dean, but with Castiel, he didn't have to hold back nearly as much. Fucking into the angel, Gabriel grunted along with Castiel’s moans and small cries while his prostate was found and pummeled. Over and over again, Gabriel pounded into the body below him, watching as Castiel tried to gather himself, a large smear of precum trailing from the angel’s dick to his stomach. Gabriel didn't even have to touch Castiel’s cock for the man to come. With a loud cry, one that would be heard by those in the bunker, Castiel came on Gabriel’s dick the tight walls squeezing the archangel until he released deep into his lover.

 

Panting though neither needed to breathe, Gabriel remained inside Castiel for as long as he could manage, softly pumping his release into the man while Castiel came down from his high. What was harsh thrusting turned into soft kisses as Gabriel leaned over Castiel, the younger angel holding him close as Gabriel’s dick softened and slipped out. Cuddling was something all three enjoyed, though Dean often denied the accusation. “We are going to need to rewash the sheets before Dean comes home. He asked us not to ruin his fresh bedding before his return.”

 

Nodding into Castiel’s neck, Gabriel placed soft kisses along the skin. “I’ll snap it clean before he comes home.” Castiel hummed, wrapping himself around Gabriel and letting them drift off into a state that was close enough to sleep. Gabriel couldn't help but smile as he snuggled into the other. It was hard for him to believe that he was able to have this. Still, there was something in the back of his mind, something he denied with every fiber of his being. They weren't complete; something was missing.

 

 

***

 

 

“I swear every time I think you two manage to finish organizing this place somehow you find another storeroom. How deep does the bunker go? You would think you would have run out of rooms by now.”

 

Though he was complaining, Gabriel didn't mind spending his time like they were, in one of the storage areas Sam wanted to organize with his small family. Though Jack was missing, training with one of the hunters, Dean and Castiel were with them. Getting a snort from Sam and a grumble from Dean, Gabriel tilted his head to the side and pointed at one of the shelves. “Hey, I’ve been looking for that! But… why is it _here_?” questioned the archangel. The container he was pointing to was just a bit too high for him to reach.

 

It all happened so fast. One second, he was reaching for the chest, one which he remembered from his more devious days of playing pagan, and the next Sam was reaching up to help him. Before he could get more than a shout out in warning Sam touched the chest, his human skin activating the spells on the small container. “Cassie, lock us down now!” The angel was quick to slam the door shut and lock it from the inside, his eyes glowing blue for a second as dust came from the box to swallow the room.

 

Thankful Castiel had listened and was able to seal off the room before the dust could escape, Gabriel felt the spell take hold. It was something Thor had cooked up for him, the god of fertility easily mixing the herbs to give his orgies that extra edge. Cock hard in his pants, Gabriel tried to ignore his need as he looked at those in the room. Castiel was already whimpering, the angel latching onto Dean who was closer and slamming their mouths together.

 

Watching Dean palm the blue-eyes angel’s cock through his pants was typically something Gabriel loved to observe, but before he could do anything to protest a massive hand was on his dick and rubbing. Turning his eyes to the tallest in the room, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by a moan. Sam had one arm wrapped around him, the other working Gabriel’s dick, not caring that their brothers were in the same room. “Fuck, Gabe, want your dick. What the hell was in that thing?”

 

Shaking his head, Gabriel pushed on Sam’s arm, making the hunter step back for a moment. “Sam, you have to stop. The dust takes about two hours to get out of the air, but it won't harm you if you fight it. We can’t-” Gabriel looked to Castiel who cried out. Dean had opened his trousers and pulled out the hard length, pumping Castiel with quick movements while Castiel clung to the human.

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel cried out, trying to get the archangel’s attention.

 

Taking a step closer to the two, Gabriel knelt before his brother, batting Dean’s hand away and opening his mouth to receive Castiel’s cock. The angel tangled a hand in his hair, shoving his pants down to the floor which Gabriel helped with, Dean working on the angel’s upper half until Castiel was naked and wanting. “Fuck, you three are…?” questioned Sam, unable to stop from slipping a hand down his pants to try and relive some of the pressure.

 

“Yeah, Sammy, we’ve been together for a while now. Fuck right there, Gabe!” Gabriel had turned his attention to Dean, mouthing at the fabric of his jogging pants that he had been wearing for their cleaning job. With a snap, all four were naked, Gabriel with a cock in each hand and alternating between taking one or the other in his mouth. The archangel could feel more than see Sam behind him, the hunter moving closer, though it must have been weird for him to see his brother having his dick being sucked.

 

“De,” spoke Sam in such a needy voice that Gabriel pulled his mouth from Castiel’s cock with a pop, turning to glance at Sam. The man was fisting his cock, his eyes locked on Gabriel’s mouth, a bead of precum leaking from the man’s tip while he watched the archangel lick his lips. Looking up at Dean who was watching Sam, his hand in Gabriel’s hair and tugging to get his attention.

 

“Yeah, Sammy, if it’s okay with the angels.” Castiel grunted his approval before jerking in Gabriel’s hold, his dick throbbing in the blond’s grip.

 

Sam stood beside the younger angel, his hand still working quickly on his shaft. Batting Sam's hand away, Gabriel leaned forward, his hands still pumping both Dean and Castiel who was kissing above him, surrounding Gabriel in their moans and gasps while he worked. Sam tasted different than Dean or Cas, a bit sweeter though there was still the bitter tang of male musk that clouded his senses. Unlike Dean who always checked with Gabriel, Sam didn't wait before shoving his impressive length deep into Gabriel's throat.

 

Swallowing around Sam, Gabriel could feel tears in his eyes as a reaction to his throat being fucked. Sam gripped his hair tightly and used it as leverage to move Gabriel on his cock. “Fuck, just like that, Gabe. Always knew you would have such a good mouth. Thought about what you would look like on your knees for me, fuck, just like that.”

 

A laugh from the other side and Dean was commenting, his words spoken with a slight pant while Gabriel continued to work him over with his hand. “Yeah he’s fucking amazing, Sammy. You have no idea what he can do. I think he could even take you at your worst.” Something clicked in the back of his head, but Gabriel couldn’t ask the question that was burning on his tongue as it was put to better use, licking at Sam’s cockhead when he pulled back enough to allow Gabriel to do more than suck.

 

“De, can you clear the table?”

 

Castiel whimpered as Dean moved away, and Gabriel couldn't wait to see what Sam wanted. Not wanting his little brother to be neglected, Gabriel rubbed the tip of Castiel’s cock with his thumb before managing to break from Sam’s hold for a second, sucking Castiel down. “Fuck, you two look so hot together. Gabe, can you lean back a bit for me, baby?” Gabriel followed the order, surprised at the thrill he felt from the endearment from Sam. A second cock was rubbing along his lips, and opening his mouth wider, Gabriel tried to fit both lengths inside his mouth, not minding the smears of spit and precum along his face while he pleasured the men.

 

“That’s it, Gabe, can you snap us up some lube? I have an idea I think you’re going to like.” With a snap, Gabriel made a bottle of cherry-flavored lube appear in Sam’s hand which made the hunter chuckle.

 

“All ready, Sammy, how do you want to do this?” asked Dean from the general direction of the table. Gabriel whimpered as Sam stepped away though he soon turned his attention fully to Castiel who was panting his name, close to orgasm. “Whatever you want to do, Cas is almost at his limit. Do you want Gabe to finish him off before we start?” At Dean’s question Castiel let go a pleasing whine, and Gabriel sucked harder, reaching up to play with his brother’s balls.

 

“Let Cas finish; he can watch until he’s ready to go again. That okay with you guys?” Now that he had someone to touch, Sam seemed to gather some of himself back again. Instead of answering, Gabriel rubbed that spot behind Castiel’s sack that made him lose it. All it took was one touch and the angel released into his mouth. Swallowing, Gabriel continued to suck a bit softer until Castiel was entirely spent. Hands trailed along Gabriel’s hair in thanks as Castiel came down from his high.

 

Gabriel didn't even have time to sit back before large arms were wrapping around him and hoisting him into the air. Shouting out, Gabriel was surprised by Sam’s strength as the taller man carried him to the table Dean had cleaned off, the older Winchester tugging on his still-hard cock which looked like it was ready to burst. “Can you stretch yourself open with your grace? I don't think we can wait much longer,” asked the taller hunter.

 

“Yeah,” with a snap Gabriel slicked his ass and stretched it, loosening the muscles. The table was narrow enough he could hold the sides as his legs were gripped and his body was slid until his ass was hanging over the edge and his legs were held straight in the air. The click of a cap and a testing finger at his entrance made Gabriel whimper, eyes darting to green ones who were watching while Sam got ready to take him.

 

“Dean,” Gabriel called out, just as Sam shoved his large dick in him, Dean reached out and touched Gabriel’s chest. It was the connection he needed. Though he knew Castiel wouldn't mind the addition, the last thing Gabriel wanted was for Dean to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“It’s okay, Gabe; we’ll talk once this curse of yours is gone, yeah? Right now, I want us all to feel.” Nodding, Gabriel was soon moaning as Sam refused to hold back, fingers digging into Gabriel’s hips as the hunter fucked into him like an animal, his thrusts making it impossible for Gabriel to hold on, his body sliding back and forth on the table he was laying on while Dean fisted his cock over Gabriel’s stomach.

 

Every now and again Gabriel would have a second to think before Sam would pound into him again, making him whimper and grunt along with the others in the room. Hearing Castiel’s moans join the other two, Gabriel looked to his brother who was standing on the other side of the table, his lips locked with Dean’s who was reaching over and pumping Castiel’s dick. “So good, please Sam, I _need_ , so close.”

 

Gabriel didn't know what he was asking for, but Castiel was quick to grant his release, the angel breaking the kiss from Dean and leaning down to suck on Gabriel's dick. It only took a minute before Gabriel was crying out his release, Sam not far behind him. The hot sensation of Sam coating his insides was enjoyed for a moment before Dean was taking his brother’s place. For the second time he was used, his ass being fucked into by a Winchester. Dean didn't have to wait for Gabriel to adjust, instead, he grunted as he pumped into Gabriel, the archangel reaching out and grabbing Sam’s hand to ground himself.

 

“That's it, Gabriel; you can take it, right? I mean this was your dust wasn’t it?” He could take it. Nodding, Gabriel reached for his brother who was happy to let Gabriel touch him again. The table was narrow, but it would be wide enough for what he wanted.

 

“Cassie, I want to taste you. Sit on my face, baby bro —fuck, Dean right there! — please, Cassie, I wanna lick you open.”

 

Castiel glanced at Sam for a moment before shaking his head. “No brother, I want you to show Sam that pleasure, and if Sam is willing, I have an idea on how he can please me.” Sam didn't need to be told twice. Somehow the giant of a man sat down on Gabriel’s face, turned away from Dean who was slowing down his thrusts, enjoying the show the others were putting on and wanting it to last a bit longer. Grasping Sam’s thighs instead of the table Gabriel surged forward, working his hands to spread Sam’s cheeks so he could lick at the other’s rim. Some more shifting and Gabriel could catch the sight of a pair of feet near his head.

 

With the sounds from above him, it didn’t take Gabriel long before he was working toward a second orgasm, Dean knowing exactly which angle to strike to get the best results, and Sam rocking on his tongue while he sucked on Castiel. Gabriel had been in many orgies, had sex with everything from demons to gods, and he couldn't for the life of him remember when he last felt as good as he did right then. He was surrounded by those that he loved, and who he knew loved him in return, and better than anything they all completed and loved each other.

 

Unable to talk while his mouth continued to work on Sam who was moaning around Castiel’s dick, Gabriel didn't have the chance to warn Dean before he came, which set off a chain reaction. The tightening of his walls made Dean cry out who slumped against him, barely able to stay standing. The archangel’s scream vibrated against Sam’s rim which made him come and cry out around Castiel who pulled out long enough to paint Sam’s face with his cum. For a moment they all remained in position; panting, though, by the way Sam’s hole kept twitching with each breath Gabriel made, it was a bit much.

 

“I believe the dust has settled,” spoke Castiel in his deep voice that cut through the room. None were quick to move, but eventually, Castiel jumped down. Sam stood beside Gabriel soon after and looked him over, Dean keeping his dick buried inside him.

 

“You going to pull out, De?” asked Sam with a smirk on his cum-covered face. Dean shook his head for a second before leaning forward, bringing Sam into a kiss which neither angel was surprised by, though Gabriel felt his dick give a valiant twitch to harden again from the sight.

 

“I do not understand. When did you become intimate with each other? Why keep it secret from us?” asked Castiel his gaze locked on Dean, and though he couldn't see those blue orbs, Gabriel could hear the hurt in the angel’s voice.

 

Grimacing, Gabriel removed himself from Dean who was reaching out and pulling Castiel again him though he did take the time to snap Sam clean. “It's not like that, Cassie. Didn't you see them?” Sam and Dean looked curious as Gabriel spoke, his hand trailing down Castiel’s arm in a soothing gesture. “I bet they looked before, but I seriously doubted that they touched each other, at least not since Sammy went away to college. Maybe when they were teenagers and a pretty girl asked. Am I right, boys?”

 

Dean nodded though Sam took the extra step and took Castiel's hand in his own. “Once we took a girl back home with us, but we never crossed swords or touched each other. I promise, Cas, we weren’t hiding this. There wasn’t anything to hide.”

 

Castiel nodded, accepting the explanation. “But is there something now? I would like for there to be something now.”

 

Sam and Dean shared a look, one that said a thousand words Gabriel could never understand. Holding his naked brother against him, Gabriel kissed Castiel’s chin. “I think we would all like that. I mean we’re always together anyway, right? A flock, with the four of us. We could make it work if we’re all in this together.”

 

Dean was the first to agree, “I think we would be good together, I mean if you’re game, Sammy? It's not just sex though if you just wanna fuck around…” Sam was quick to shake his head, his eyes looking from Dean’s to Castiel’s then settling on Gabriel’s. At that moment Gabriel understood the things Sam hadn’t said before, what he felt he didn't have the right to ask for. This had been building since he showed up through the portal in their library. Sam had been falling in love with him, and Gabriel didn’t think it would take much for the hunter to love the other two the same way.

 

“Yeah, Dean, I’m in… we're going to need a bigger bed though if we’re all going to sleep together.” With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel unlocked the door after making sure the dust was well and truly gone, dressing them all at the same time. “No worries, I can't change much with the wards around the place, but I can give us an extra large bed with a memory-foam mattress. Gotta tell you though, Samsquatch, Dean-o here won't admit it, but we always end up as one big cuddle pile. You ready for that?”

 

For the first time since he met the hunter, Gabriel saw Sam relax and an honestly happy smile spread across his face. Dean and Castiel seemed delighted with the arrangement, reaching out to touch one another until they were sharing kisses. The dust had settled, and they wouldn't chance having sex in the room again in case someone needed them, but each enjoyed kissing one another, holding someone close while they explored and reassured each other of their love. It was everything that the archangel had ever wanted and for the first time in his extended life, Gabriel felt complete.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
